Love Has No Boundaries
by YamatoNadeshiko23
Summary: Kuroko is an orphan. He was adopted by a mixed family. The mixed family consists of Akashi, Midorima, Kise, Murasakibara, and Aomine family who shares a lot of companies and their also own businesses worldwide. He made the 5 heirs fall in love with him and the heirs began to fell for him. Who will win his heart? Rated T FOR NOW...
1. Chapter 1

**Love Has No Boundaries**

Summary: Kuroko is an orphan. He was adopted by a mixed family. The mixed family consists of Akashi, Midorima, Kise, Murasakibara, and Aomine family who shares a lot of companies and their also own businesses worldwide. He made the 5 heirs fall in love with him and the heirs began to fell for him. Who will win his heart?

Characters

Kuroko Tetsuya

Race: Half Japanese, Half Korean

Age: 15 Years Old

Favorite: Vanilla Milkshake

(Color): Light Blue and Black

Akashi Seijuro

Race: ¼ Japanese, ¼ American, ¼ Spanish, ¼ British

Age: 15 Years Old

Favorite: Scissors

(Color): Red

Midorima Shintaro

Race: ¼ Japanese, ¼ Chinese, ¼ Korean, ¼ Mexican

Age: 15 Years Old

Favorite: Lucky Items

(Color): Green

Murasakibara Atsushi

Race: ¼ Japanese, ¼ Australian, ½ American

Age: 15 Years Old

Favorite: Snacks

(Color): Purple/Lavender

Kise Ryota

Race: ½ American, ¼ Spanish, ¼ Japanese

Age: 15 Years Old

Favorite: Clothes

(Color): Yellow

Aomine Daiki

Race: ¼ Nigerian, ¼ American, ½ Japanese

Age:15 Years Old

Favorite: Basketball

(Color): Dark Blue/Blue

Notes: (Things You Need To Know Before Reading This)

*First, there will be a poll later on for the final couple, here are the nominees:

~Kuroko Tetsuya and Akashi Seijuro (Akakuro)

~Kuroko Tetsuya and Midorima Shintaro (Midokuro)

~Kuroko Tetsuya and Murasakibara Atsushi (Murakuro)

~Kuroko Tetsuya and Kise Ryota (Kisekuro)

~Kuroko Tetsuya and Aomine Daiki (Aokuro

*Second, here are the nominees for the side pairings:

~Kise Ryota and Aomine Daiki (Aokise)

~Kise Ryota and Midorima Shintaro (Midokise)

~Aomine Daiki and Kagami Taiga (Aokaga)

~Murasakibara Atsushi and Himuro Tatsuya (Murahimu)

~Akashi Seijuro and Murasakibara Atsushi (Akamura)

~Kuroko Tetsuya and Momoi Satsuki (Kuromomo)

Chapter One: Welcome To The Family Tetsuya

You can see on the orphanage's window a boy with light blue colored eyes and hair. His eyes are void of emotion as he watch the snow slowly falling to the ground. A middle aged woman knocked on his door. He looked at the door with emotionless eyes and he got off the wooden chair he was sitting and went towards the door and opened it revealing a smiling middle aged woman. The woman said "Pack your things, a family wants to adopt you and want to bring you to their home now. I am so happy for you, finally, after 1 year, you can finally move on with new memories, today is also the Christmas Eve and you can celebrate it with them! Aren't you glad that someone finally took an interest on you?" The boy stood there as the woman went to entertain the guest as she told him to get ready and pack his things. After a few minutes he began to pack and for a few minutes he finished it off, he actually did not have a lot of things, he only has 1 bag of clothes because of the fire that happened a year ago, where he also lost his family and also... his smile and feelings. He sat down for a minute as he looked at his room, this room is what he called home, even though it only has a few things inside it, a dresser and a bedroom with a little table with chair with books on thop of the table. He took the books and put it in his bag and went downstairs.

Downstairs

The old woman, Kuro Sawa, smiled as she looked at the people who will be the lonely boy's new family, she smiled as she thought 'That boy will have a great future if he went with these people, it is a right decision to let him go now because not just because of that, this year will also be the last year that the orphanage will do its services and it will bought down by the government' she said outwardly "The boy will be distant for sure but please bear with him because of what happened a year ago, he has trauma on fire and hates to see blood, he likes to cook and bake, he also know how to make a dress". Akashi Sara, a supermodel who has a height of 5'9" smiled "Wow, he do know a lot of things doesn't he?", another supermodel, Kise Ryouka agreed "I must admit, he knew a lot more that Satsuki." Murasakibara Atsuka smiled "I want to know him better" Aomine Dia agreed "Me too, he will be a great playmate for our children" Sawa chided "The boy is also smart madams" Midorima Rima nodded, satisfied "Atleast I know that my Shintaro would have another sane headed friend and not just Seijuro" The mothers except Rima and Sara pouted and said in unison "Please, if my son not met you child I am sure they will have a distance between them!" Rima was about to reply but stopped when they all hears light, gentle footsteps echoing upstairs and charmingly went down to meet them.

They all gasped, the boy was much more beautiful than they expected, he is like an angel going down to earth if not for his emotionless eyes and masked face, he would have made a very beautiful man well not exactly man because they knew his secret, the reason why he is very feminine (a/n: you will know it later but I doubt that no one guess wrong because I am extremely predictable), the reason why he attracts both gender and also the reason why they adopted him was for their sons who declared that they were into girls but into their own gender (boys).

Kuroko Tetsuya's first impression on them was that; The red haired woman (Akashi Sara) is a very endowed woman, The yellow haired woman (Kise Ryouka) has an angelic face and figure, The purple haired woman (Murasakibara Atsuka) is very tall like a man but very much endowed beating the red haired woman in the chest, The green haired woman (Midorima Rima) has a very aristocratic posture and also beautiful and last but definitely not least the blue haired woman (Aomine Dia) has a slightly darker tone than them but you can see that out of all of them she probably worked out the most because you can see the muscles on her arms. Of course Kuroko, not forgetting his manners he immediately bowed and introduced himself "Hello to all you, My name is Kuroko Tetsuya, I am 15 years old, I like vanilla milkshakes and color light blue and black. Domo arigatou for adopting me to your family"

Rima nodded approvingly "You will be a great addition to our family" The others smiled kindly at him. Sawa smiled at him and said "Ladies and Tetsuya come sit here so that we can finalize his adoption papers. The ladies nodded excitedly and immediately went to sign the papers and took their own copies. Sawa smiled and said "Please take care of him" Dia nodded as she hold Tetsuya's hand leading him outside "we will, goodbye" they bowed to each other and they turned to leave.

Outside the Orphanage

Kuroko was leaded by Aomine Dia, known as the coach for the 'Generation Of Miracles' where those five prodigies and heirs belong to that group. They entered a black elegant limousine that can make 50 people fit on the car. As they entered Kuroko wondered if he was adopted by a very rich family because the car was totally looking expensive, more expensive than the mall just a corner around the orphanage.

Inside The Limousine

The ladies looked at Kuroko like he was a piece of meat and that he feels that something is going to happen the way they communicate with their eyes. Then he saw the red haired girl say something to the driver and he immediately nodded. After that, the red haired girl smiled at him and said "We are going to the boutique first then go home. We need to get you some clothes because I know that those clothes are not enough to last for a month. Now that I think about it, we never introduced ourselves to you right?" Kuroko nodded "My name is Akashi Sara, I am a Victoria's Secret Supermodel and a host of a Television show in California" The green haired woman introduced herself next "I am Midorima Rima, I own a spa with atleast 1 branch in each city here in Japan, I plan to also make my business worldwide" "I am Aomine Dia, I coach a basketball team and I own a Gym" said the blue haired woman said. Next is the purple haired woman "My name is Murasakibara Atsuka, I own a bakery shop and I am a baker." Then lastly "I am Kise Ryouka, I am a photographer and has my own studio in each city here in Japan"

Kuroko looked at them with an expressionless face but on the inside he was shocked, he knew that they were big time but never this big time he was about to introduce himself when Mrs. Kise said "I also forgot, I am from the Gold Entertainment, Actually my husband is the CEO and my son is the heir obviously, You do know Gold Entertainment right?, an agency where the best of the best models, actors, actresses, singers, designers and many more resides for the showbiz industry. My son, Kise Ryota is one of our best model and actors to our agency" next is Mrs. Akashi, "My family own a lot of malls, construction companies and many more. My company's name is Akai Industries." Then Mrs. Murasakibara followed in "As you already know I own a lot of bakery shops but my family company is entirely different, We own the best game developer in the whole world called LIFE CORP." As expected Mrs. Midorima followed in not wanting to be called last "We own a lot of channels, for example, Channel 23, an international channel for basketball and Channel 50, a worldwide known channel for designs and which Sara hosts for her Sara in California TV Show" Mrs. Aomine pouted as she realised that she was last, "My family own a mining corporation that have a mine each city, each country of the world" Then Mrs. Akashi said "We all five families share one business and that is resorts, all of the big time resorts here in Japan is ours and you know Land Resort? The one that is widely known all over the world? That is also ours".

Kuroko tried not to let the shock expression not to appear in his face and said "All of you are successful". Sara smiled and was about to say something when the butler said "Madams, we arrived" Dia grinned "Finally, we are here!" They all looked at Kuroko and smiled with the thought of 'I know which style he would suit the best!'

After 5 Hours

Kuroko sighed tiredly as he leaned on the window of the car as the women chatted happily about what happened on the clothes picking for him, he closed his eyes and hoped that the car ride will end soon.

After 1 Hour

Kuroko opened his eyes when the butler said that they have arrived. The women immediately got off with Kuroko following them behind he inwardly gasped at the sight of the house – no it's a mansion! It is bigger than any mall he saw! Heck he was sure this is probably the biggest house in Japan!

Sara said "Let's go inside and get you changed!" Kuroko nodded and walked alongside with them, when they entered the house he was even more surprised to see that inside the house, it was very beautiful and elegant, the curtains are gold probably for Christmas as well as the carpet and the stairs has a red carpet while the chandelier have 6 colors, Light Blue, Dark Blue, Green, Purple, Yellow Gold and Red, Ruby Red. He also saw a lot of maids lining up as well as butlers, they have many workers here he thought.

The women lead him to the elevator and press the 7th floor. He look at all the floor buttons and saw that this house has 15 floors! He knew it was big not as big as a building! After 1 minute, they arrived at the 7th floor as Rima said "This floor is your only, all the things here are for you and only for you. The first floor is for everyone, it contains garden, indoor and outdoor swimming pool, kitchen, living room, dining room, game room, sports room and many more, the second floor belongs to Akashi Seijuro, Sara's son, the third belongs to my son, Midorima Shintaro, fourth floor is for Murasakibara Atsushi, Atsuka's son, Fifth floor is for Aomine Dia's Son, Aomine Daiki, Sixth floor belongs to Kise Ryota who is Ryouka's son, seventh floor is obviously yours, eighth floor is for Akashi's, ninth floor is for Midorimas, Tenth floor is for the Murasakibara's, eleventh floor is for Aomines, twelfth is for the Kise's of course the remaining 3 floors are also for everyone except the fifteenth floor which only us parents allowed because it is the business area, fourteenth floor is the resort area where you can relax, thirteenth floor is the mall area where you can buy clothes, there are also fast foods and library area there." Kuroko nodded wordlessly but still overwhelmed, he own this floor? It was very big and the design... it is his favourite colors, Light blue curtains and black tinted window, the carpet is red, the wallpaper has the designs of sky and grass land. The women toured him into the floor, "Here is the study room, the one in the end is your bedroom, next to your bedroom is the computer room, next is the library, then the sports room, then gym, then your own kitchen and dining room, also the ingredients room, that consists the left side of this floor, on the right side, you have the balcony, gaming room, your mini garden, pet room if you very wanted to adopt one, instrument room, recording room and almost every thing that ison the first floor is here so if you don't want to go down you can use the rooms here but if there is an important gathering you need to go to the first floor to attend, is that okay?" Kuroko nodded "Yes" Rima nodded, satisfied then said "Before I forgot, you bedroom consists of a walk in closet, separate bathroom, the other bathroom for bathing need and the other is the comfort room" Kuroko nodded and hoped that the nagging would stop because he was really tired of it. Finally after the last instruction of going down to the first floor but first change his clothes to one of the clothes and pants and the shoes neckties and many more things that they bought earlier for him to wear. They also demanded to not use the clothes he bring outside and just use it if he is inside his bedroom. He sighed as he entered his bedroom, because he saw a lot of amazing things earlier he wasn't exactly surprise now he thought as he took a bath and began to change his clothe 'I need to get use to this now because I know that this was only the beginning of it. There are still much worse than this in the near future'

NEXT CHAPTER SUMMARY:

Kuroko will finally meet the 5 people who will change his life forever and... WHAT!?*

*Please look forward to the amazing twists that will happen!

And since I am new... I need a person who is experience! I need a beta! If you are interested please PM me!


	2. Chapter 2

Love Has No Boundaries Chapter 2

~Before you read the story!

~I changed Akashi's height cause I think he would look hotter! Sorry about that! **That** is the big twist that I am Talking about!

Now Their Heights!

Kuroko Tetsuya 168cm

Akashi Seijuro 189cm (I made him the same height with Kise, sorry bout that!)

Kise Ryota 189cm

Aomine Daiki 192cm

Midorima Shintaro 195cm

Murasakibara Atsushi 208cm

**POLL CURRENT RESULTS:**

**Which Side Pairing Do you Want?**

Aokise: 33%

Aokaga: 22%

Murahimu: 22%

Midokise: 11%

Akamura: 11%

Kuromomo: 0%

**Remember:** This side pairing will only be activated if... if they are not part of the main pairing RIGHT NOW, I CHANGED THE POLL, ONCE IN A WHILE, I WILL CHANGE IT, RIGHT NOT I CHANGE IT TO THE QUESTION, WHICH MAIN COUPLE DO YOU WANT, AS I PUBLISHED THIS IT IS ALREADY OUT, THE POLL BUT I WILL CHANGE IT ONCE IN A WHILE FOR YOU TO VOTE TO THE TWO POLLS! THANKS FOR VOTING GUYS.

In the last Chapter:

He sighed as he entered his bedroom, because he saw a lot of amazing things earlier he wasn't exactly surprise now he thought as he took a bath and began to change his clothe 'I need to get use to this now because I know that this was only the beginning of it. There are still much worse than this in the near future

Chapter 2: Meeting The Arrogant Heirs

Downstairs

On the first floor of the mansion, 5 cars arrived in their specific colors, Yellow, Red, Green, Dark Blue and Violet/Lavender. All of them got off with a girl in toe. Yes, the five heirs are all playboys, mostly the tall tanned haired boy who was holding a girl in each arm. Kise sighed "Aominecchi, why bring home two girls? Your father will hate you you know? Were lucky were allowed to bring girls here for Christmas but they only said one girl you know?" Aomine grinned, "Of course I know that, that is the main reason why I even brought two girls. To rebel" Midorima sighed "Let's just go" he said as he led his girl for the night to their house.

Of course, the girls are not just 'ordinary' girls, Aomine had Momoi Satsuki, a sexy actress, model and heiress to Peach Cosmetics rumour that Satsuki Momoi is his girlfriend because she is the girl who lasted already for 1 year the other one is Tomoya Mai, a sexy supermodel from Victoria's secret. Kise had his fellow model and friend with benefits partner Utau Hoshimiya, an American singer who entered the billboards is her first album, Butterfly and second album Black Diamond and is rumoured to make another album named White Wings, she entered the showbiz business only this year. Midorima's partner is Fujisaki Nadeshiko, a heiress to a big time company called 'Sakura' she is known on the stage name called 'Temari'. Murasakibara's partner is Eli Hogo, a very tall and famous tennis player that made Japan proud because ever since she entered international competitions she never lost a battle. Akashi's date is probably the best though, Ikaros White, an European singer, dancer, athlete (High Jump, Swimming, Etc) she is the heiress to the hotel called "Sky Hotel" a five star hotel that can compare to their own shared Hotel Business called "Rainbow".

The five heirs with their partners in their arm they entered the building with such confidence and dominating aura, the maids blushed as they looked at their masters, even if they are already here for 3 years, they still hadn't got used to their handsomeness. They saw their mothers on the elevator, getting off the elevator actually, "I'm home" all of them said The women smiled at them except the smiles vanish when they saw the girls "Why are they here?" Rima asked "And I thought you Shintaro is not like that, Sei too, I even thought Atsushi is also a descent one"

Murasakibara bowed his head in shame and let go of Eli and said "You can go.. leave now" Eli frowned "You invited me here and just because that girl said that we are not allowed here you let me go! No! I wont leave! I will stay here and be your date for the rest of the night" Midorima growled lowly at Eli "You better keep that girl in check, or else I will kick that girl out" Murasakibara whined "I already told her to leave! Dont complain at me" Aomine snickered "Still your fault cause you brought her here" Akashi sighed and said "I am sorry about this mother but father told us to bring a date..." Sara glared at the picture of his husband "Tch, I thought he completely agreed to it" Dia sighed "Just... just let it go, I doubt once they see him that they would still see this... girls"

Kise perked up "Do we have a visitor?" Ryoka smiled mysteriously "Yes we do have a visitor, not just any visitor though" Kise smiled cheerfully and said "Wonder who is it? Any ideas guys?" The others shook his head while Akashi narrowed his eyes. They completely forgot the presence of their dates so their dates talked "Hon, let's get going" Their mothers glared silently at the girls, specially Momoi Satsuki, the heirs first love, she basked at the affection the boys gave her and decided to play with them and broke their heart except Aomine. Who she actually likes from the five.

Aomine nodded "Yeah and let's get this over with"

With that all of them proceeded at the dining room waiting for their husbands and Kuroko. Speaking of the devils Sara's phone received a call "Hello?" Sara said "It's me" Rukawa Akashi, Akashi Seijuro's father "I need to tell you that me and the guys will not be able to go there because we just got a call that we are needed overseas, say this to your.. friends" then it hung up. Sara took a deep breath and put her phone on the table as she said "All of your father are needed overseas so we are only waiting for one person" Dia tch'ed as she said "Same old, same old" Ryouka frowned Atsuka and Rima patted her on the back knowing that out of all of them Ryouka is the most affectionate to her husband Ryoga Kise.

Then after a while, they heard series of steps upstairs going downstairs. The women (mothers I call their dates girls) stood up and gathered on the bottom of the staircase smiling as Dia thumps up at the person in the stairs "You look really good!" Sara nodded "Yeah, perhaps you are interested in modelling?" Ryouka took out her Polaroid camera and began to take a picture on the person above. The boys grew curious and wanted to stand up and just look at the person above but their dates grip was really hard so they just waited patiently for the person with light steps to come down the stairs.

When they saw a designer shoe and not sandals, they immediately knew it as a boy but they do not really mind after all they are bi (bisexual – they are ok to both genders) Then they gasped and cant help but stand up as they saw the man. He has light blue hair and eyes, skin as white as the cloud and lips as red as a ruby, lashes are longer than the girls, slender figure, waist line thin, he looks really feminine and he is short just like a girl. They forgot about their dates for real this time and walked towards the pretty boy.

TO BE CONTINUED :P


End file.
